Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble
by KodeV
Summary: A collection of one-shots that may or may not be related to each other, but will all be based on prompts from Potions Class, found in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) forum. Any of the one-shots that relate to the "Lies" AU will be labeled.
1. Pre-Emptive Strike

_**This is JKR's sandbox – I'm just happily destroying castles and making a new one.**_

**Pre-Emptive Strike**

Severus Snape watches the newest group of Gryffindor and Slytherins from the office that connects to the Potions classroom. Some of the students he knows from reputation only, others he has tutored at one point or another two years prior to them receiving their letters from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sighing inaudibly, he wonders why, even after all the changes the Board of Governors has made in regards to the running of Hogwarts that they insist on pairing the two houses for his first class of the new school year.

The students speak among themselves in low voices. Some are excited, like Draco Malfoy, while others are obviously nervous, like Neville Longbottom. Ronald Weasley spends the final moments before the start of the class by telling any of his fellow classmates that will listen, stories that he has heard from his brothers in regards to Professor Snape's teaching style. The voices wash over him and despite his initial reluctance to teach, Severus is glad he accepted the Board of Governors' offer almost six years prior.

During Professor Snape's tenure, the number and severity of accidents (such as exploding potions and melting cauldrons) had dropped dramatically. Part of the reason was because in addition to the required text for the class, he has also added a supplemental text for students to purchase. Another reason for the decrease in the number of accidents was his habit of assigning partners instead of allowing the students to choose for themselves. A pre-emptive strike, if you will, to prevent an entire school year of troublemakers attempting to sabotage each other's assignments.

A hush falls as Professor Snape makes his entrance into the classroom.

"Welcome to Potions. For the next five years, you will learn the subtle magic of potion making. Some of you will excel in this division of magical subjects. Some of you will not. What will determine your success in my classroom is individual ability, your willingness to work hard, paying attention to details and most importantly, listening to and following directions."

There is some snickering from the Gryffindor side of the classroom but it's quickly silence by a glare by the formidable potions professor.

"Why is it important to put the ingredients in exact order when first learning how to create a potion, Mr. Finnegan?"

"To umm . . . to make sure it is created correctly," the Gryffindor stammers.

"Can someone give me a more definitive answer," Professor Snape asks the classroom. A young girl with wild curly brown hair catches his attention and he signals to her to answer the question.

"Because the order one put ingredients can increase or decrease the volatility of the potion and can also increase or decrease the effectiveness of the potion."

"Correct, Miss . . .?"

"Granger, sir – My name is Hermione Granger."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Next question – why is it important to clean your tools between cutting, dicing, or slicing potion ingredients?"

Afraid of answering incorrectly, no one raises their hand, so the Professor Snape calls on his godson to answer the question.

"A clean tool ensures that the ingredients are not mixed prior to putting it in the potion, sir."

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for your answer. Last question, class – why is a good foundation in Herbology important?"

Timidly, and to his own surprise, Neville Longbottom raises his hand and Professor Snape acknowledges him.

"So you can be able to identify the ingredients without a label. Also, knowing the different properties of some ingredients allow you to be able to deviate from a standard recipe. By being able to deviate from a recipe you will be able to find a shortcut to completing a potion when a shorter brewing time is important." Upon completing his wordy explanation, Neville turns an interesting shade of red, but keeps the gaze of his professor.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, for such a detailed answer."

Ignoring the stunned silence from the classroom, Professor Snape continues the First Years' potions lessons.

**Later in Gryffindor Tower**

While the rest of his housemates are down in the common room, Harry Potter writes a letter to his mom. His first potions lesson was the complete opposite from what he expected from the stories that his father and godfather had told him, and he had hoped that his mom had answers for him.

**Mom – **

**Today we had our first potions lessons and it was, well, cool. Professor Snape (who is also the head of Slytherin House) started the lesson with a short speech and then he asked us some questions. Hermione Granger (who seems to be a bit of a know-it-all) and Neville answered two questions and between the two of them, earned Gryffindor thirty points. I was surprised by this – from what Dad and Padfoot has said about Professor Snape, I wasn't expecting him to award my house any points, let alone award thirty of them, twenty of them being earned by Neville. **

**I thought that the professor would come in, favor his House, not teach us the basics of potion-making or help us through the process of making our very first potion. However, he did the exact opposite – he treated both Houses fairly, gave us the basic rules of potion-making and walked through the classroom making sure we were doing well. He even averted a near disaster – Seamus Finnegan put in porcupine quills in the cauldron while it was still on the fire. Professor Snape, however, extinguished the flame quickly and put a freezing charm on the cauldron before anything bad could happen. I can't imagine what the consequences would have been if Professor Snape had not been paying attention. Seamus' Slytherin partner, Tracey Davis, started yelling at Seamus as she realized what could have happened. Come to find out, the mixture inside the cauldron would have exploded and anyone who had the incomplete and incorrect potion touch their skin would have broken out in painful boils. Which is ironic, as the potion is supposed to cure boils, not cause them. Professor Snape gave them both detention – Seamus for being so careless and Davis for not paying attention to her partner's actions. **

**Professor Snape is nothing like I thought he would be. Did you know him? Was he always smart in Potions? I overheard from one of the Slytherins that he's the youngest Potions Master in Great Britain in years! I think I'm going to like this class. **

**Harry**


	2. In His Hands

**Assignment:** Now that we have all been introduced, I want to start us off with a lesson on Medicinal Potions. I don't know how many of you want to follow the Medi-witch/wizard career, but you need to have a thorough knowledge of potions. You have to write (a minimum of 1000 words) about a medicinal potion saving someone's life.

**Required Prompts: **light, minutes and life.

**Character to Incorporate: ** Neville Longbottom

**_In His Hands_**

* * *

As usual, the loudest and most boisterous table in the Great Hall belongs to the Gryffindors. While most of the table occupants are socializing without a care in the world, the soon to be Third Years are having a serious discussion about which electives to take in addition to their core subjects.

"I don't know what to take," Neville Longbottom says to his friends. To be honest, none of the electives offered interests me and I am already taking all the courses necessary for my chosen career. "

"You've already decided what your career is going to be, Neville? I thought Hermione was the only one who's that prepared," Lavender Brown states, temporarily looking up from her list of offered electives.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared, Lavender," Hermione says heatedly, taking offense.

"So what have you decided," Harry asks, partly because he's interested and mostly to prevent Lavender and Hermione from sniping at each other.

"I want to either be a healer or a medi-wizard," Neville says, to the utter surprise to his classmates.

"A medi-wizard," Ron Weasley sneers in obvious distaste. "That's no career for a Gryffindor! It's a career a Hufflepuff would choose!"

Neville rolls his eyes in annoyance, not agreeing with Ron's statement.

"Although Grams would love for me to follow in the family's footsteps and become and Auror, I don't want to. As one, I would eventually come across a situation where I will have to kill someone. As a healer or medi-wizard, I will have a chance to save a life."

"I for one think that is admirable, Neville," Hermione says in an encouraging voice.

"Well, I don't. You don't know when You-Know-Who will rear his ugly head. The Ministry will need all the wands they can get to fight against him."

"Who will patch the fighters up if there's no healers or medi-wizards or medi-witches, Ronald," Ginny asks.

"How much did you hear," Ron asks, instead of answering her question.

"I heard everything – from Neville saying he wishes to be a healer or medi-wizard to your asinine response. Really Ron, 'a career a Hufflepuff would choose?'"

Turning her back to her brother, she looks over Hermione shoulder and chats with her about the varying processes her elder brothers , Percy, Fred, and George, used when picking their electives.

"So, Neville, a healer or a medi-wizard. Tell me, what sparked your interest in the medical field," Harry asks his friend.

"Well, it's because both of my parents are Aurors. They left on what should have been a routine case and both Mom and Dad were injured, Dad more so. Healer Johnson, the person in charge of his case performed all sorts of spells and . . ."

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

_**". . . knowing the different properties of some ingredients allow you to be able to deviate from a standard recipe. By being able to deviate from a recipe you will be able to find a shortcut to completing a potion when a shorter brewing time is important.**_

The first answer Neville gave as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resounds in his head the days when his studies seem overwhelming. He often uses it as a personal mantra, as motivation as of why he has chosen the medical profession. Despite receiving an offer to study at St. Mungo's and therefore, the chance to stay close to home, Neville chose an unorthodox program that combines muggle and wizarding healing techniques after speaking with his mentor, Professor Severus Snape.

_**"Mr. Longbottom, you are one of most talented potions makers that I have had the pleasure of teaching. Based on the N.E.W.T. scores you have earned in my classroom, combined with those you have earned in Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts - you have the solid foundation needed to become a Healer. I recommend the Healer's program in Italy. You might have to wait a year or two before entering, as there are some Muggle courses you need to take first, but I know you will do well."**_

Ron Weasley's dire outlook on the future to come echoes in Neville's head also –

_**" . . . You don't know when You-Know-Who will rear his ugly head. The Ministry will need all the wands they can get to fight against him."**_

Despite the truthfulness behind Ron's statement of the Ministry needing fighters, Neville knows when open war happens, healers, medi-wizards/witches will be in high demand. While hospitals and clinics are not usually targeted, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his followers have fought dirty in the past. They might not target St. Mungo's per-say, but collateral damage is always a factor when fighting any kind of war. With this in mind, Neville studies, seconds becoming minutes, minutes becoming hours, hours becoming days, days becoming weeks and weeks becoming years. The need to be prepared motivates him.

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

_**". . . knowing the different properties of some ingredients allow you to be able to deviate from a standard recipe. By being able to deviate from a recipe you will be able to find a shortcut to completing a potion when a shorter brewing time is important."**_

Neville can hear his eleven year old self give this answer to Professor Snape as he directs the volunteers in the basement rooms that he has commandeered to serve as makeshift potions labs. His personal mantra is one that the motley crew he commands is familiar with. Rich, poor, pureblood, muggle-born and squib - they all work towards a common goal. Death is the great equalizer after all, and those who gather the ingredients, prepares them and then toil over the cauldrons so someone can live knows this. They are the light in an otherwise dark world. Suddenly, the alarm in the lab goes off, signaling an emergency.

"What's going on," Neville asks the nearest person after hurrying to the rooms that are designated as the field hospital.

"It's Master Snape! He's arrived suffering various hexes and curses, plus he's bleeding profusely."

"Does anyone knows how it happened," someone asks frantically.

"Does it matter," Neville snarls. "Get out of my way!"

"You're not a certified Healer," Healer McKinnon exclaims, attempting to keep Neville out of the way.

"I feel safer in his hands than you so-called qualified dunderheads," Severus exclaims weakly, the bite and fight still present. "I taught him myself and I'm well aware what he's capable of. Get out of his way."

Healer McKinnon walks away, muttering the whole time that he would have Neville's head if 'the greatest potions master in Britain' was to die because of Neville's inexperience.

"Don't pay attention to him, Longbottom," Severus rasps. "He's been taking care of me since I've graduated from Hogwarts. I trust you to do your very best . . ."

Severus ' voice fades as he finally gives in to his exhaustion.

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

Neville springs into action, waving his wand in order to get a diagnosis and barking orders to the healers that have remained in the room. He blanches when he sees the results.

"Get a curse breaker in here, quickly," he exclaims.

"There's none here," one of the healers says frantically.

As Neville deals with the lesser injuries and sends someone to get the potions from the list he has provided, Narcissa Malfoy walks in the room.

"You can't be here, Mrs. Malfoy!"

"He's my son's godfather and one of my best friends since Hogwarts. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Needless to say, the healer who attempts to throw Narcissa out cowers, but relief is evident in his face when Neville turns towards her.

"Do you recognize the curse," he asks without preamble and Narcissa gives a firm nod. Without a word, she draws her wand and makes small, precise movements to counter the curse. During the tense moment, a figure comes in the room, hand carrying the potions that were requested.

"We had all of the necessary potions and just finished brewing the last, Neville."

"Thanks Sally-Anne, for bringing these."

After countering the curse, Narcissa signals that it is okay for Neville to proceed with administering the potions.

"All we can do is wait . . ."

**~**~**~** Page Break**~**~**~**

A tap on the shoulder wakes Neville from his slumber and as he enters the recovery room, he notices that Narcissa sits by Severus' bed.

"He is two years younger than me, did you know that," Narcissa asks, her voice soft so she doesn't disturb the still sleeping man. Not expecting an answer, she continues to watch over Severus, waiting for him to awaken.

"Don't tell me you are worried, Cissy," Severus rasps, bringing everyone's attention to him. Looking at Neville he says seriously –

"I knew I made the right call when I put myself in your hands."

Narcissa sobs in obvious relief and Neville exclaims –

"Thank Merlin! We thought we had lost you at one point, sir."

The word passes around the medical wing quickly and Healer McKinnon comes to check on his long time patient. Satisfied that Severus is well and will recover in time, he asks Neville about the treatments he used. Recounting step by step his methodology, Healer McKinnon gasps in surprise when Neville states that one of the potions used was a blood-clotting potion.

"But that particular brew takes six hours to make! Also, the shelf life isn't very long either – it can only sit for only two hours before it starts to become unstable."

"Using Master Snape's notes as a guide, I was able to cut the time almost in half," Neville relates modestly. "Also, Mrs. Malfoy was a huge help - she broke the curse that prevented the wounds from healing.

"Deviating from a standard recipe, Mr. Longbottom," Severus drawls in amusement.

"The need for a shorter brewing time was important," Neville replies.

* * *

Wow! I didn't see the length of this one coming.

I got the idea of the potion that promotes blood clotting from **Alethea27. **

I also like to credit **Alethea27 **and **evil-minded **for the page break style.


	3. An Unlikely Pair

**Assignment**: Let's all take a little break and have some fun. I want you to write a humorous fic about the effect of one of Neville's potions. Prompts (use at least one) Dialogue: "God really?" Word: Rib bit, Restriction: no letter j, Color: Pink, Word: Light, Emotion: Sad

An Unlikely Pair

The first time Draco Lucius Malfoy and Neville Franklin Longbottom met, they were three years olds. They were at the Ministry's daycare center and because neither boy was watching were they were going, they walked into each other. Draco called Neville a 'lumsy oaf' and Neville called Draco a 'onde prat' and by the time their mothers came to pick them up, both were red in the face from the screaming they had done at each other. Later, those who saw the incident between the two toddlers would swear they had witnessed the birth of next generation of the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry.

The second time Draco and Neville met, it was three years later. Neville was surrounded by three red-heads and he seemed a bit overwhelmed. The smallest of the three red-heads, a boy both will later learn was Ronald Weasley, said something that caused Neville to start crying. Running away from his mother, Draco pushed Ron away from Neville.

"Don't make my friend cry," he exclaimed.

"Shut up, you ferret," Ron retorted.

"You shut up, you weasel," Draco exclaimed and a burst of accidental magic caused the Ron to turn to into the exact animal Draco called him. Fred and George, Ron's brothers, thought that it was funny and the three mothers found their four boys and one weasel in the middle of the street in front of the Qudditch shop. Of course chaos ensued once Mrs. Weasley saw that her youngest son was a weasel, and she did not know who she was more upset with – the Malfoy heir or the twins for not immediately finding her so she could take their brother to St. Mungo's. In the meanwhile, Neville was trying to make all the adults present understand that Draco didn't do it on purpose, but was just sticking up for him. Draco folded his arms stubbornly as he refused to apologize, as he saw that Ron had an unfair advantage since he had his brothers by his side and Neville had no one until he came along. After apologizing on her son's behalf and assuring the Weasley matriarch that she would take care any expenses associated with returning her son to normal, the three women went their separate ways, with Draco and Neville deciding they are best friends and as a result, their mothers arranges what becomes the first of many play dates.

***~*~* Page Break *~*~***

The friendship between Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom utterly confused most of the student population at Hogwarts, and exasperated one Ron Weasley who had never forgiven Draco for accidently turning him into a weasel when they were six. Draco was still (not a big one, but one nevertheless) a prat sometimes and Neville was still (not majorly so, but he had his moments) clumsy. Yet despite their differences, they balanced each other and were dangerous whenever they conspired. So no one was really surprised when they learned about the chaos the two caused in Potions class. The class was reviewing basic potions for the mid-term exams and they were paired together for this lesson.

"I'm bored," Draco drawled.

"I am too. I could do this potion in my sleep," Neville said absently, twirling his quill between his fingers.

"So let's do the assigned potion and then let's do something else." A wicked gleam entered Neville's eyes and the co-conspirators bend their heads together. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the two, but when he saw the liquid in their cauldron, it was the correct teal color for the hiccups potion they were assigned. Had he been paying attention, he would have seen a second cauldron had been set up and the liquid inside that cauldron was not teal, but a cotton candy pink that smelled like bubble gum.

"So how exactly are we going to test this," Neville asks.

"Leave that to me," Draco replies.

***~*~* Page Break *~*~***

"Time is up, please decant your assigned potions in two vials and label them with your name and the name of the potion you were supposed to be creating."

The students quickly jump into action to follow their Professor Snape's directive and there was a low mummer as the students cleaned their workstations. Suddenly, the class heard –

"Ooops!"

Draco, with the bubble gum scented, cotton candy pink potion filled cauldron in his hands, trips (via a discreet Tripping Hex sent by Neville) and spilled the seemingly botched potion all over several students, a group that included Pansy, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean.

"I'm so sorry," Draco exclaims in a convincing apologetic tone. "I was trying to dispose of this."

"Who tripped Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape asked, while he looked at Draco and Neville in particular, knowing that the two of them were up to something but not being able to prove it. With no answer forthcoming, he instructs the class to continue with clean up when Dean said in a loud voice –

"God really?"

"Who is God," another voice asked.

"I'll explain the concept to you later," Hermione answered.

"Sometimes, I want to go outside to the greenhouse, cover myself with dirt, and pretend I'm a carrot." This was from Lavender, who looked completely confused once she completed her statement.

"Rib bit, to the limit, put your whole heart in it."

"Isn't that a line from that depressing movie that's disguised as a cartoon," Harry asked.

"You don't really want to know the answer to that," Seamus said, blushing slightly as he realized he was the one who had spoken that particular line out loud. Meanwhile, Pansy was twirling around the room, singing at the top of her lungs, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout," causing the class to laugh uncontrollably.

The bell rings and since it was a Friday, Professor Snape does not bother to dampens his class' spirits. Instead, he sends those affected by the potion to the hospital wing and dismisses the class. He couldn't wait until the end of his day so he could tell Narcissa and Alice about what the unlikely pair had done.


End file.
